goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
.]] Equipment is a very important feature of Goodgame Empire. Usually, the right equipment in battles is the difference of the outcome between victory and defeat. Two different types of equipment available, for either Commanders or Castellans. They provide multiple bonuses to your commander. There are 6 different classes of equipment: Helmet, Armor, Weapon, Artifact, Look and Hero. Equipment also comes in 6 rarities: Ordinary, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Unique, and Relic. They have coloured borders of grey, green, purple, orange, red, and blue respectively. Equipment can also be sold for either coins or relic shards in the equipment panel. The sale price is dependent on rarity. Obtaining Equipment Equipment items can be obtained through *Attacking NPC targets (all rarities except Unique and Relic are possible) *Buying from the Equipment Trader and other shops (eg the Master Blacksmith) *Through special offers *Completion of certain tasks, such as quests etc. It should be noted that no equipment can be obtained by attacking other players. Equipment cannot currently be traded between players. Bonuses There are a variety of bonuses available for equipment, the bonus with the highest stat determines the equipment's suffix. For example, if the highest stat on a commander's piece of equipment is "Increases combat strength of Ranged fighters by XX.X%" then the piece of equipment will be called "Rarity type of the Bowman". However in the case of a castellan piece of equipment it will be "Rarity type of Iron Rain". A later update has brought in Hero equipment pieces. The Commander and Castellan bonuses are now increasing in other areas and information regarding this will soon be provided. Commander Bonuses The list of bonuses available for Armor, Weapon, Helmet, and Artifact excluding Hero pieces are as follows: *Increases combat strength of melee fighters by up to 90%. *Increases combat strength of ranged fighters by up to 90%. *Increases the combat strength when attacking enemy courtyards up to 120% (?). *Increases the unit limit on the flanks by up to (?)%. *Increases the unit limit on the front by up to (?)%. *Reduces enemy gate protection by up to 120%. *Reduces enemy wall protection by up to 120%. *Reduces enemy moat protection by up to 80%. *Reduces travel costs by up to 100%. *Increases army travel speed by up to 80%. *Increases honor points gained by up to 120%. *Increases glory points earned by up to 60%. *Increases the fires caused by looting by up to 50%. *Increases the chance of finding strong equipment by up to 100%. *Increases resources plundered by up to 70%. *The army will be later detected up to 90%. *Has up to 5% chance of destroying enemy buildings when looting. Castellan Bonuses The list of bonuses available for castellan equipment is as follows. *Increases travel speed during conquest by XX. *Reduces the resources lost due to plundering by 70%. *Increases combat strength of melee fighters by 90 %. *Increases the combat strength of ranged fighters by 90 %. *Increases wall protection by 120%. *Detects incoming attacks 90% earlier. *Increases moat protection by 80%. *Increases gate protection by 100%. *Reduces occupation time required during conquest by XX note: these do not apply to relic equipment; they have their own bonuses Relics Gems Smithy The smithy is where you are able to forge the items you looted into new items. Only same quality items can be forged together, the type is irrelevant so a player can forge castellan and commander equipment together. At the cost of some gold, a player can either place 3 items into the smithy (irregardless of place in the 6 slots) and produce a new item of the same quality. The player also has the option of forging 6 items into an item of higher quality. The rarity of the item forged is dependent on what is put in and follows the sequence below. Note that Unique and Relic items cannot be forged and must be obtained via events or the alliance smithy. Sale Prices Equipment items can be exchanged for coins in the smithy. Relic equipment can be exchanged for relic shards. The price fetched for the sale of an item is determined by its rarity. The price for non-relic items range from 25 to 12,000 gold coins (Heroes add 20%-25% to the price). The prices are as follows: *Ordinary - 25 gold coins *Rare - 250 gold coins *Epic - 1,000 gold coins *Legendary - 6,000 gold coins *Unique - 12,000 gold coins *Relic - 220-300 shards Looks Looks are something that you can get during events to change the look of your castle(Castellan) or the look of your armies(Commander). You can only get looks during certain events, and they only last for a set time after that. Once the time is up, then the look is gone. If you hover over the look when it is equipped, then you can see how much time is left. Looks are Unique, so if you want to sell it you can for 12,000 gold coins. You get the same selling price no matter how much time is left, as it is still a unique at the end of its time. If you are looking for a little extra coins, you can sell it right as its time would be over(a few minutes left on the timer). This gives you a couple thousand coins for an almost useless item. The reason that you don't want to do this at the beginning is because when there is little time, everybody else will lose theirs in a little bit, so if you can get money off of something that won't be there in a couple of minutes, you should get coins out of it. Category:Forge Category:Equipment